Cisco's Run In With The Reverse Flash And Lisa's Ire Over It
by LycoX
Summary: While trying to mind his own business, Cisco has an encounter with the Reverse Flash that gets seen by everyone on television. Bringing about Lisa Snart's ire over her man getting hassled by the weirdo in yellow.


**Cisco's Run In**

 **With The Reverse Flash**

 **And Lisa's Ire Over It**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This takes place a week after Lisa gets her weapon.**

* * *

Cisco had been trying to mind his own business when he had come through the area while on an errand for Caitlin. And it had mostly been a success, of course the success attributed to the fact that the area he's in was currently having a big party with a news crew catching all the fun. He wasn't entirely sure of what the whole thing was for, but from the decorations he saw, he had a vague idea it may have something to do with culture. Something he probably would have joined in on if only to learn about it if it wasn't for the errand Caitlin had him on. His musings and fast strides were suddenly interrupted however when a rush of wind happened and to his shock and horror, the Reverse Flash in all his yellow suited glory appeared before him in a vibrating blur. His appearance instantly gained the attention of everyone else in the area too. Cisco could faintly hear the reporter talking about the unexpected new comer and had been wondering if their city's speedster had decided to do a color change in his wardrobe. _Oh if she only knew._ He thought to himself and hoped like Hell Barry got word of his and got here quickly.

"What… What do you want!?" He decided to ask the man and hoping it would buy him enough time for Barry to get there.

" **Why what I always want Mr. Ramon, the Flash's head on a pike.** " The man replied in his dark vibrating tone that gave Cisco the shivers while wondering how the Hell the man knew his last name!

His words made many confused as they had thought him to be the Flash, but it seems there was another out there! One who wasn't exactly a fan of the Flash either from the sound of it. "Why would you want that? He's never done anything to you to deserve that kind of harsh dude!"

The Reverse Flash slowly walked over to him as those present slowly backed off, hoping he wouldn't decide to target them next. " **My reasons are mine to know, and you've no need to know them. You will be the first of my messages to him Mr. Ramon. A message that I believe will lead to the beginning of his falling apart.** " The man laughed cruelly at that thought, making Cisco gulp nervously while fearing a whole Hell of a lot for his life. Unknown to the Man in Yellow, he was gaining the ire of one Lisa Snart who had finally hauled ass from where she was staying to confront the jerk for trying to go after her man!

"Yeah, look, I'm all for messages so I'd be more than happy to let you record a message on my phone." Now Cisco knew that's not the kind of thing he was talking about, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do his best to try and stall him.

He merely got a dark laugh from the yellow Speedster that sent chills down his spine and backed up, only to feel something solid against him. No longer seeing the Reverse Flash in front of him, he gulped and slowly turned around to see said Speedster right behind him. He decided to try his luck and took off, only to get tripped up and land pretty hard on to the ground with a groan. The engineer was glad though that so far no one else had stepped in to help him as he didn't want to see anyone else die. He turned himself over and looked up at the yellow Speedster as he slowly walked up to him while shaking his index finger at him in a negative way. " **Now Mr. Ramon, we can't have you running off before I am able to properly put together my message now can we?** " He asked rhetorically.

 _You bet your ass we can do that!_ Cisco thought while he desperately wished like crazy he had a cold gun or a cold bomb or something really cold to stop the guy.

The Reverse Flash loomed over him and started to vibrate his hand with a sick smile that could be somewhat seen through the vibrations. " **I thank you for your part in this Mr. Ramon.** "

As his hand descended down upon him, tears began to roll down Cisco's face as he knew this was truly the end for him. Or at least it would be until he heard the sounds of something breaking. He could also hear a man yelling something in Italian, opening his eyes he saw that the Reverse Flash was looking at something else and quickly scrambled away to get up to his feet. And what he saw for his would be savior was some heavy set man in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals with balding hair yelling what could have been insults for all Cisco knew. Cisco's would be killer started to advance on the man who was likely about to die a painful death when all of a sudden, the yellow Speedster was thrown a good distance away thanks to the timely arrival of the Flash's punch. "You alright?" The red clad Speedster asked Cisco.

"Yeah man, thanks to you, otherwise I would have been a goner." And he still had things he wanted to experience in the world still, like more of Lisa Snart's amazing kisses.

He quickly shook that thought off as she was the last thing he needed to be thinking about at a time like this. "I think you should get out of here while you still can." Barry told him, and not needing to think twice about it, Cisco obliged him and took off.

As he ran, he could start to hear the two Speedsters fight one another and prayed like crazy that his friend would be able to get through this encounter okay. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a classic Cadillac pulled in front of him and the passenger door swung open, revealing none other then Lisa Snart! "Get in cutie!" She urged him, but he was hesitant as Hell considering last time.

She must have realized that too as she promised him this wasn't a plan of some kind and was a genuine deal. _Oh I can't believe I'm doing this!_ He groaned in his head as he got into the car, shut the door, and experienced hearing the joys of rubber being burned as she peeled out the back tires before taking off quickly.

"Thank the joys of Gold that I got to you just in time. Otherwise, I SO would have gone and taught that jerk a lesson!" Her words made him turn his head towards her in slight confusion.

"Uhh.. I hate to burst your bubble over there, but the Flash got to me in time. Plus, his speed would have kinda made it hard for you to teach him any kind of lesson." She shook her head in denial at that, making him even more confused.

"Oh no he didn't cutie pie, I did, he was merely my helper without knowing it. And trust me, I would have been just fine in kicking yellow boy's ass!" Lisa chanced eyeing him with a little smile on her lips before giving her attention back to the road in front of them. Which he briefly wondered where they were even going.

Lisa was quite happy with her victory over that yellow nutjob and would have loved an opportunity to turn him into gold for trying to kill her Cisco! "But, but that's not what happened at all. And even with your gun he still would have had an advantage over you." He replied, trying to reason with her and failing to realize that she was pretty much applying woman logic to all this.

She shook her head in denial again and gave him her full attention once they stopped at a red light, which had him curious cause her being a bad guy and all, he thought she would have ran it. "Babe, when a girl says something happened a certain way, she's usually right and it does no good for the man to claim otherwise. Cause we girls are ALWAYS right. Plus, we girls can do anything once we put our minds to it." She told him as she put a hand on his upper leg to give it a little rub and perhaps a tight squeeze if he tried to argue the point.

Cisco raised his eyebrows up at that sort of reasoning and had a very hard time trying to see the logic in it. Lisa must have saw the battle he was having over it as she laughed a little and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Don't think too much on it, I don't want you over loading that brain of yours." Especially when she wanted to over load his genius brain in other ways.

 _Oh she clearly doesn't know me! But I think it might be too late for not over loading…_ Especially with how close she was to him and that kiss, no matter how short it was for him was doing all sorts of things to him.

"Right… Okay then..." He finally muttered as they started driving again.

 _Yes! Victory for me!_ Lisa crowed in her head happily.

It would be another few minutes before either spoke again, and it'd be Cisco who would break it as he asked where exactly they were going as she could just drop him off at STAR Labs. The look she gave him told him she was intending to do no such thing, but no way was he about to tell her where he lived. "Well, I'm not exactly willing to tell you where I live." And he had good reason not too either! No matter how insanely hot she is.

If she was hurt by that, she didn't show it. "That's fine with me babe, we're going to a hotel anyway." She informed him nonchalantly while inwardly growing very eager to follow through on why she was taking him there. Hell she was tempted to not even bother and just find a nice out of the way area to have her way with him.

He was stunned as as Hell over that proclamation. "Hotel!? What!? Why!? I don't even have any money on me for that sort of thing!"

"Oh, you know, reasons. Good reasons I might add. Very, _very_ good reasons." Her response was filled with a heavy amount of innuendo that it made the engineer gulp. Oh she was gonna enjoy what she had in store for Cisco Ramon, and she was going to ensure he enjoyed every minute of it so that much that he'd be begging for more!

In the end, when he finally returned to STAR Labs in a daze later that night to see an irate Caitlin, three very concerned men in the form of Joe West, Barry Allen, and Dr. Wells all waiting on him. He had some very uncomfortable explaining to do on why he'd only just now gotten back. And pretty much causing the jaws of Caitlin, Joe, and Barry to drop in shock while Wells just facepalmed himself. "I hope Cisco, that you and Ms. Snart used protection." The wheelchair bound man finally said, and the wide eyed look he got in return told him all he needed to know.

"Well, pray that her brother can be reasoned with when he learns of the news." And then rolled off to wherever it is he usually rolls off too in the Lab while smirking.

 _One day Cisco, you'll thank me for this. Had I not come after you earlier in the day, it would have taken you and Ms. Snart even longer. And that's a Hell I don't want to witness._ And he started to whistle a jaunty tune as he rolled on, and even laughed a little when he heard Caitlin start to yell in an irate tone of voice at Cisco for being irresponsible. All in a day's work for the Man in Yellow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Folks are either gonna love or hate this one. Though I personally hope its love! R and R!**


End file.
